Tsukasa Mukojima
is the top designer of Angelic KISS and Masaru Akatsuki's childhood friend. Background As a childhood days, Tsukasa was very passionate about angel-themed clothing. This was to the point where he was motivated to create his own clothing based on angelic looks during his time in middle school. At this time as the high school student of Kashuko Academy, he also became especially interested in Romantic Prince designs and became the pupil of the brand's top designer, Madoka Aiuchi who eventually suggested he start his own brand. Appearance Tsukasa is a fair-skinned young man with middle-long blue hair and gold yellow eyes who stands at same height as Masaru that both are only half a head taller than Momoka. He is seen wearing a light blue vest over a red, long-sleeved shirt with red roses necklace, paired with blue denim jeans, a baby blue belt and white-blue shoes. Personalty Tsukasa is Masaru's childhood friend and classmate that claimed to be his favorite idol. He is a kind-hearted and determined young man. He's very serious about his work and aims to be the number one designer, just like Momoka and Masaru's dreams. He is also shown to have his own pace of sorts in which he goes about things. Relationships *'Madoka Aiuchi' Madoka is Tsukasa's mentor and the one who recommended he start his own brand. Tsukasa holds a great deal of respect for her and in return, she holds high hopes for her pupil. *'Masaru Akatsuki' Masaru is Tsukasa's favorite idol, classmate and childhood friend. During his apprentice period at Romantic Prince, Tsukasa and Masaru saw each other so often that they got to know each other. As a dignified friend for Masaru since childhood, he has designed most of Masaru's premium outfits. Masaru also helped Tsukasa become recognized as a genuine top designer through helping him complete his first Premium Rare Coord. *'Momoka Hanamori' Tsukasa and Momoka are very similar with similar goals in wanting to be the top. Both are determined to reach their goal and will stop at nothing to reach it. Tsukasa was mildly taken aback at Momoka's own determination, yet was still moved by it. He considers Momoka as an angelic-look for Masaru's outfits that inspired by her angelic and kindness personality. Tsukasa and Momoka once went to the Summer Festival together, and like Masaru, Tsukasa was forced to eat half of the snacks Momoka bought. Etymology - From Japanese 向 (muko or mukai) meaning "direction" and 島 (shima) meaning "island". - There are many different kanji variations for this name. As a masculine name, it can be used as 師 (shi, su, nara.u, moromoro, tsukasa) meaning "master, teacher." Trivia *He is the first and youngest male to be the top designer of a passion brand. *He is the first known top designer to have been the pupil of another top designer. *He is the only top designer to be a high school student while launching their brand. *He resembles Tsubasa Sena from Aikatsu!. Gallery Tsukasa Mukojima.png|Tsukasa Mukojima Reference Category:Characters Category:Luminous Live's characters Category:Male characters Category:Top Designer Category:Angelic KISS Category:Minor characters